falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Giddyup 'n Go
}} Giddyup 'n Go is a miscellaneous quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough To begin this quest, talk with Arlen Glass in The Slog and ask him for work. He'll express his interest in the toy Giddyup Buttercup and say he needs some spare parts, which can only be found in the Wilson Atomatoys factory, for his work on them. If asked for a reward, he'll offer a base payment of 150 caps and can be pushed into offering 225 or 300 caps with some speech checks. A third reward speech check, if passed, will give a Wilson Atomatoys ID card, used in the quest. When you reach the factory, it's likely that the super mutants that inhabit the place and nearby Gunners will be battling each other. They and the super mutants located within will need to be fought through to retrieve the toy parts. A minigun wielding super mutant named Big Mack, leader of the small group, will also be found inside. Being so far south and right next to Quincy, this is a very dangerous area. Being a higher level and well-prepared is recommended when doing this quest. After killing the mutants, head to a small room in the back of the factory with a door that requires an ID card to open. To get in the room with the quest parts, get the ID card located upstairs over at the right of the desk in the corner on the ground. One may also be found on the super mutant overlord, or other mutant leader, found outside or inside the factory. The player can also find one at the Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ in a filing cabinet in the security office on the second floor. If the third speech check was passed with Arlen, you'll already possess one. Once inside, take the toy parts found on a shelf to the left of the room and return to The Slog. Talk with Arlen again and give him the parts. In his excitement and awe, he'll gladly give you the caps reward agreed upon, ending the quest. Quest stages Notes If the Sole Survivor has already cleared the factory before meeting Arlen, then depending on having Giddyup Buttercup toy parts in the inventory two different dialogue options will appear: * If parts are not in inventory (not taken from the factory, scrapped, or put somewhere else) then the Sole Survivor could tell him where to find the toy parts he wants. Arlen will reward 150 caps as payment for the tip and decides to go to the factory himself, denying the player the miscellaneous quest. * If parts are in inventory then the Sole Survivor could give them to him. Arlen will reward 150 caps as payment, but the miscellaneous quest will be skipped. * After the quest is completed, one may find a Giddyup Buttercup standing on top of a hill located north of coastal cottage with a note placed on the ground before him. The note reads "For a child who needs it - Arlen Glass". Bugs * Arlen Glass may be unresponsive or found dead at the Slog. Using the and console commands will allow you to complete the quest. * It is possible to obtain and scrap the parts before meeting Arlen and beginning the quest and thus be unable to finish it. ** On PC, this can be worked around by using the console command after beginning the quest and then speaking to Arlen. Category:Fallout 4 miscellaneous quests de:Ab in den Sattel und los ru:Найти на заводе «Атоматойз» запчасти для игрушек uk:Знайти на заводі «Атоматойз» запчастини для іграшок